Ash Ketchum and The Luck of the Irish
Ash Ketchum and The Luck of the Irish is an upcoming Pokemon/Disney Channel crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the future. Plot Ash Ketchum, Remy the Rat, Scooby-Doo, Tino Tonitini, and their friends meet Kyle Johnson (Ryan Merriman), a popular basketball player in high school who has never known about his heritage and learns that his high school is putting on a special event called Heritage Day, a celebration for everyone of different heritages. He asks his parents, but they're reluctant to tell him the truth about where their family came from, insisting they were from Cleveland, Ohio. Over the weekend, Kyle and his best friend, Russell Halloway (Glenndon Chatman) attend an Irish carnival. Afterward, strange things happen: Kyle starts shrinking, his hair turns red, and his ears become pointed. His mother (Marita Geraghty), starts speaking with an Irish accent and confesses that their family is Irish. She changes her hairstyle, starts making Irish foods and eventually shrinks to only a foot tall. At school, during science class, Kyle realizes his lucky gold coin was stolen when the fake coin he was wearing stuck to a magnet he was using. It turned out that the gold coin Kyle wore was the O'Reilly lucky coin. A magic coin, when in the possession of the youngest family member, allows all the leprechauns in the family to pass as normal human beings. But since the coin is gone, the family is down on their luck now, and reverting to their true forms. At first, his mother believes her 200-year-old father, Reilly O'Reilly (Henry Gibson) stole the coin, and they decide to go to his potato chip factory to get it back. Kyle's father (Paul Kiernan) explains that his grandfather disowned his mother for marrying a human, and they not only left Cleveland, but also changed their original last name from Smith to Johnson so he wouldn't be able to find them. After Kyle meets his grandfather, and explains what happened to the gold coin, he tells Kyle that it was a "far darrig," an evil leprechaun named Seamus McTiernen (Timothy Omundson) who stole the coin. With the help of his best friend, Russell, Kyle and company are transported to Ireland to engage Seamus is several traditional competitions such as wrestling and step dance, managing to tie in the final score. When Seamus uses trick wording to try and win, Kyle makes one last bet with him to play a competition of his choosing as a tie breaker, to which Seamus accepts. Kyle and Russel find themselves in a basketball game with Seamus and his forces on the opposing team, commanding a strong lead thanks to the coin's luck. Russel gains confidence and improves when Kyle's grandfather gives him a fake magic lucky coin and tells him it's real, giving Kyle the realization he can make his own luck through hard work. Working together Kyle and Russel catch the score back up and shoot a winning shot despite Seamus growing in power and showing his true form. Victorious and winning the bet, Kyle has Seamus forever trapped in Lake Erie. He then wakes up and realizes he is late for Heritage Day, on the day he does an Irish folk dance and leads the crowd in singing: "This Land is Your Land" with his parents and grandfather in the audience proudly joining in. Trivia *Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Gobber the Belch, Heather (How to Train Your Dragon), Windshear, Gustav Larson, Fanghook, Eret, Skullcrusher, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, The Crime Empire (excluding Poison Ivy), Percival C. McLeach, Captain Gutt, Flynn, Squint, Raz, Silas, Gupta, Dobson, and Drago Bludvist will guest star in this film. *Like in The Luck of the Irish segment featured in ''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' (in which most of that film's guest villains will team up with Seamus McTiernen), The Crime Empire (excluding Poison Ivy), Percival C. McLeach, Captain Crew, Flynn, Squint, Raz, Silas, Gupta, Dobson, and Drago Bludvist will work for Seamus McTiernen in this film. *The main reason why Scooby-Doo and the gang's real counterparts and Scrappy-Doo's real counterpart are guest starring in this film is because they will be absent in The Luck of the Irish segment featured in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. *''Pokemon 3: The Movie, Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'', and The Luck of the Irish were all released in 2001. *''Ratatouille'', The Weekenders, and The Luck of the Irish were all made by Disney. Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Pokémon/Disney Crossovers